My Debt to Humanity's Strongest
by Blue eyed titan99
Summary: Both had a bad past, both from the same place. He saved her and in her head she owes a debt to him even though he doesn't want her to.
1. Info

What she looks like .

Name: Luna

Meaning: moon

Age: 20

Gender: female

Species: Human/titan shifter

Birthplace: Underground City

Current Residence: Survey Corps HQ

Relationship Status: Single

Life-Long Dream: To be free from the underground city

Goal(s): to survive

Like(s):sparring and working out with Levi, cleaning, helping Levi and Erwin with anything they need

Dislike(s): messes, titans

Bad Habit(s): (find out in the story)

Hobbies: (find out in the story)

Fear(s): people leaving her

Personality: strong, smart, quiet, respectful, loving, caring, serious (when need to be)

 **Appearance-**

Height: same height as eren

Weight: 119

Hair style: up in a ponytail or braid during the day and down at night

Hair Color: white

Eye Color: grey with a hint of purple

Skin Tone: tang

Body Shape/Build: skinny, 6 pack, alight arm muscle

 **Health-**

Memory: alright

Sight: perfect

Mental: no problems

Physical: perfect, recent injury due to my gear somehow malfunctioning; resulting in a few broken ribs

Sleep patterns: ok (depends on what she did during the day)

 **Abilities/Statistics (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled)-**

3D Maneuvering Gear: 10

Intelligence: 8

Martial Arts: 8

Battle Skill: 8

Agility: 9

Strategy: 8.5

Teamwork: 9

Passion: 7

Affiliation: Scout Regiment

Status: Alive

 **Titan Shifter-**

Title: Female Rogue titan

Appearance: has skin like eren's , grey eyes, grey hair, and muscular like annie's

What class Titan (15m, etc.): 25m

Transformation caused by...: inflicted wound also a clear objective

Did you have previous knowledge of being able to change?: no

How well can you control it?: good

 **Relationships-**

Parent(s): mother;unknown and deceased, father;unknown and don't know

Sibling(s):none

Other Relative(s): none

Love Interest: Humanity's strongest

Best Friend(s): Levi, Hanji, Eld, Petra, Gunther, Mike, Erwin, unfortunately Oluo, the rest of the scout regiment

Friend(s): Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, Christa, Sasha, Connie

Enemy(ies): Titans

Hero(es): Levi and Erwin

History/Life: Lived in the underground city from the day she was born until she was 12. She escaped from a hole that showed the above ground with 3D maneuver gear. Shortly after escaping she was in the hands of a titan then rescued by the Scout Regiment on one of their missions. From then on she lives with them, treating her like family.


	2. Chapter 1: Freedom from Underground

A/n: if you have watched no regrets, remember when Isabel freed the bird through that little opening? Well she escapes from there.

 _Luna's P.O.V. (Age 12)_

 _I was flying through the air of the underground city trying to get out and up to what's above, there was a an opening and above that was an opening to the world above. I heard shout of encouragement from the people that somewhat knew me and some that didn't, some were shouts from the merchants I took food from that was in my bag. As I continued to fly up the sunlight became brighter and brighter, I was flung out of the dark underground which I called my home and welcomed the above ground and landed safely on the ground._

 _I let my eyes get adjusted to the sunlight and looked around the area, I was out in the open field and nearby was a forest. I heard a bang and I looked and saw up a head black smoke with people on horses coming my way, I heard something behind me and saw what people above ground called titans. I went wide eyed as it looked at me, I wanted to run but my legs aren't moving, it grabbed me and I screamed as I was getting near its mouth. I heard a whizzing sounds and next thing I know I'm flying through the air I looked around and there was no nearby trees._

 _'_ _I finally get out of the underground world and I'm going to die.' I thought as I was nearing the ground I shut my eyes and listened to the wind going past my ears._

 _While the wind was whizzing past my ears I heard a horse coming and next thing I know I'm in someone's arms._

 _I peeked an eye open and saw a male with black hair with an undercut and silver colored eyes._

 _"_ _Tch. Are you okay?" He asked_

 _I went wide eyed and nodded. He was going to say something but a guy with very bushy caterpillar golden colored eyebrows came up to us on his horse, he looked at me then to man holding me._

 _"_ _Levi is she alright?" He asked_

 _"_ _Yea she's filthy but alright." Levi said back_

 _I wriggled in Levi's arms and he put me back on the ground so I was standing. They went wide eyed when they saw my 3D Gear. Bushy eyebrow guy got off his horse along with Levi, bushy eyebrow was in front of me and kneeled down so he was at my level._

 _"_ _May I get your name little girl." He asked_

 _I saw Levi out of the corner of my eye looking at me_

 _"_ _My name is Luna sir, can I get yours Mr. Bushy Caterpillar Eyebrows?" I said_

 _I saw Levi smirk and I heard a few chuckles from behind, and mr eyebrows smiled at me_

 _"_ _My name is Commander Erwin Smith, nice to meet you Luna." he said as he held out his hand for me to shake, I shook it._

 _When I let go a wave of dizziness hit me that I stumbled back and fell on my butt, my knife falling out of it's spot and the food I stole fell out of my bag. I kept my head down and saw Levi come towards me and stood on the side of me_

 _"_ _Where did you come from?" He asked_

 _"_ _I -I ca-came from the Under-underground city." I stuttered_

 _He heard me because I saw a look of shock in his eyes, he stared at me but then walked over to Erwin and they talked. I sat on the heels of my feet and began picking the food up and stuffing it back into my bag. I looked up to see Levi and the Commander looking at me and they walked over to me. I instinctively grabbed the knife and went into a defense position ready to attack, they stopped and I heard people from behind coming closer, Erwin put up a hand and I heard that they stopped. Erwin stepped back leaving Levi in front of me with our eyes locked on each other like predator and prey, he held his hand out and gestured his eyes to the knife._

 _"_ _I've been in your position kid but it was under different circumstances though." he said_

 _I stared at him and my hand began shaking whether to believe him or not._

 _"_ _I can see it in your eyes that you don't believe me, want me to describe what it looks like down there?" He said_

 _I nodded_

 _"_ _It's dark, no sunlight is able to go down there, people are weak from not having any sun, it's filthy, you have to pay at gates to come up here, you have to steal from merchants to get food or whatever you need. You use the 3D gear to make a quick getaway, am I correct?" He said_

 _I looked at him in disbelief and went wide eyed, I hesitantly put the knife in his hand but flipping the sides so the point of the blade was pointing at me and hung my head down in shame for pulling it on them in first place._

 _"_ _Come Luna you're coming with us." Erwin said_

 _I snapped my head up and looked at him with tears in my eyes for 2 reasons; I might be going to a place to call home or they will put me back underground. I got up slowly and asked Levi who hasn't moved_

 _"_ _Are you going to send me back underground?" I asked while looking at him_

 _He looked taken back and shook his head, he walked back to his horse and got on. He motioned for me to come over and I did, he pulled me up, Levi was in the back while I was in the front of him. We took off towards the walls, when we back inside the walls people were on either side of the road whispering or shouting at them. I hid my face in my hands trying to hide from the towns people, of course it didn't because of my white hair, sucks for me... We got out of the town and headed somewhere else to which I would call my new home and my new family._


	3. Chapter 2: Protector and Devote

(The last sentence I'm giving credit to even though she didn't want me to but Roy Mustbang on quotev)

Luna's P.O.V.

Protector:

noun

1\. a person or thing that protects; defender; guardian.

Devote:

verb

1\. to give up or appropriate to or concentrate on a particular pursuit,occupation, purpose, cause, etc.:

2\. to appropriate by or as if by a vow; set apart or dedicate by a solemnor formal act; consecrate:

(Age 13)

I walked to Levi's office with a tray of tea for him, when I was in front of his door I took a deep breath in and let it out through my nose. I licked my dry lips and knocked on his door

"Levi-san it's Luna, I made some tea for you if you would like some?" I said

I heard a faint come in, I walked in and carefully close the door and walked over to Levi who was doing paperwork. I sat the tray down on a nearby table, picked up the tea cup and sat on Levi's desk away from the papers so if it were to be spilled it would get on some; not majority of the paperwork. He sat the pen down and took the cup by the rim and drank from it. I furrowed my eyebrows and asked Levi

"Um Levi why do you hold your cup like that?"

He held the cup and I saw a small smile on his face which was a bit rare for me to see

"You made the tea just the way I like it, and I once held a tea cup by the handle and it broke resulting the cup shattering; it was the first tea cup I held." he answered

I nodded and bit the inside of my lip, I opened my mouth to say something but the door busted open, resulting me shrieking and jumped behind Levi's chair to hide myself. Levi of course was unfazed by it.

"Luna it's alright it's just shitty four eyes." I heard Levi say

I peeked from behind his chair and saw Hanji with a crazy look on her face, I stood up cautiously and stood somewhat next to him but still behind him. I heard him sigh

"Stop scaring her, maybe if you stop slamming doors open she wouldn't be acting like she is now." he said deadly tone

When I first met him he was nice but now I think of Levi as my protector.

(Age 15)

"Yahoo!" I screamed as I soared through the air

I was doing my titan killing training, 'thanks a lot Erwin." I thought as I heard Levi from behind me. I wooden titan figured appeared and I attached the grappling hooks onto a nearby tree and flung myself towards the nape and sliced through it. I landed on a tree branch and saw Levi not far away with a smirk on his face, I looked down to see that we were pretty high up.

I heard a snap and next thing I know I'm falling, the branch I was on snapped. I tried to get the wires working but it wouldn't; it's jammed. I heard the sound of maneuver gear coming my way, I looked down and saw the ground was coming closer. A branch hit my right arm on the way down making me cry out in pain, I felt an arm around my waist and being pulled away.

We landed on the ground safely, I was in Levi's arm. I was cradling my injured arm against my chest but towards his chest.

"Luna are you alright?" He asked

I shook my head and gestured to my arm, he took of his jacket and made a sling out of it. We got up and he put it on me, tightening it when he finished.

"Thanks Levi-san, I have no idea how or why my gear got jammed." I said

We were walking back to our starting point.

"No problem, I'll have one of the maintenance people look at it." he said

It was silent, except the crunching of leaves and branches underneath our boots. I began thinking about how it's been 3 years since I met Levi and everyone else, it surprised me how Levi and I are somewhat alike. I devote myself, my life, to Levi. I devote myself to who he is, all sides of him; tough, but caring to those who matter to him.


End file.
